Bitou Tatsuya
Bitou Tatsuya was the Boss of Housen Academy during Harumichi Bouya's sophomore year at Suzuran. He is also one of The Four Kings in his generation and the middle Bitou brother. He looked up to his elder brother, Makio Bitou, who was recognized as Housen's strongest fighter in its history and has held a grudge against Suzuran ever since one of their students stabbed Makio to death during a war with Housen in the past. History Freshman He followed Narumi Taiga, Housen's then leader on his crusade to avenge Makio's death which eventually lead to a clash with the GPS, one of Suzuran's ruling factions at the time. After Narumi's defeat by Takiya Genji, Tatsuya resolved to find his own way to payback Suzuran for his brother's death Crows Zero II. Tatsuya and Kunou Ryuushin have a rivalry because of an undisclosed incident between the two of them in the past in which Tatsuya totally defeated Ryuushin ''Crows''; Chapter 45, page 19 . Sophomore Eventually assuming leadership of Housen for a short time, along with his youngest brother, he again attempted to challenge Suzuran but he was defeated by Harumichi Bouya, the top dog of Suzuran ''Crows''; Chapter 49, page 20 . Senior Tatsuya decided to go underground, handing over his position of leadership over Housen to his younger brother, Hideyuki Bitou. He later joined Harumichi Bouya and Kunou Ryuushin when they, along with Haruyama Koichi forming P.A.D with the sole purpose of going to war with the Snake Heads. After this incident, his brother was later challenged and defeated by King Joe. Upon meeting with Joe, Tatsuya acknowledged that if he beat Hideyuki, he deserved to rule Housen. After the lost, he and his brother move to graduate at a high school in Machida, Tokyo. It is here that Tatsuya would meet and be severely defeated by The Manji Empire's Kuzugami Tatsuo ''Crows''; Chapter 88, page 32 . After Housen After graduating, he became a professional boxer and kept his rivalry with Ryuushin as he had become a professional boxer in the same gym as well Crows; Chapter 95, page 28. Bouya ranked him as the third strongest fighter he faced, alongside Ryuushin Crows; Chapter 94, page 46. Fights * Tatsuya vs. Ryuushin, Kitagawa, Hirota - Won * Tatsuya vs. Masuhara, several underlings - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 7, page 18 * Tatsuya vs. Bandou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 46, page 20 * Tatsuya vs. Hiromi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 46 * Tatsuya vs. Bouya - Lost * Tatsuya vs. Suga, Satou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 66, page 24 * Tatsuya, Ryuushin vs. Murakami Kazuhiro, Iijima Nobuhiro, Motohashi Masayoshi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 72, page 28 * Tatsuya vs. Shiga Yukio - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 75, page 2 * Tatsuya vs. Kuzugami Tatsuo - Lost Gallery Tatsuya fresh zero.jpeg|freshman Tatsuya freshman.JPG Tatsuya Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Bitou SEGA.JPG|Crows: The Battle Action Viktonya Tatsukovna Bitou (Tatsuya) CL.JPG|Viktonya Tatsukovna Bitou in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows: The Battle Action Category:Housen Category:Crows Category:Housen 25th Class Category:Parko And Dangerers Category:Crows Respect